monkeysandplantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons TD 8/Heroes
Heroes are special towers in Bloons TD 8 that can only be placed once. They have a slightly different upgrade system based on levels instead of paths. Quincy Appearance Quincy appears as a monkey wearing cybernetic armour with some orange highlights, carrying a quiver of arrows and a large, metallic bow. Name Origin Quincy is a unisex name of French origin. The name was likely chosen to reference the fictional race of the same name in the manga Bleach, who also fight with bows and arrows. Details Quincy costs 540 on Normal. His base attack consists of an arrow that bounces off Bloons on impact in the attempt to hit other nearby Bloons, with each arrow being able to hit three Bloons. Like all other heroes, Quincy starts upgrading himself automatically when placed. This is how his upgrade hierarchy works... #Quincy at base power. #Quincy can hit four targets per arrow. #Quincy unlocks the Rapid Shot ability. #Quincy has increased range. #Quincy gains Camo detection. #Quincy fires two arrows in quick succession. #Quincy fires explosive arrows with every third attack. These can pop Lead Bloons. #Quincy deals triple damage to MOAB-class Bloons. #Quincy's base attack can hit six targets. #Quincy unlocks the Storm of Arrows ability. #Quincy gains increased attack speed. #Quincy's base attack can hit eight targets. #Quincy gains further increased range. #Quincy deals quadruple damage to MOAB-class Bloons. #Quincy's Rapid Shot ability quadruples his attack speed and has a faster cooldown. #Quincy's attack speed is further increased. #Quincy's arrows fly faster. #Quincy's Storm of Arrows ability has 50% more arrows, executes faster and has a faster cooldown. #Quincy's base attack can hit twelve targets. #Quincy's Storm of Arrows ability has twice the original number of arrows, each dealing more damage. #Quincy fires four arrows in quick succession. #Quincy's explosive arrows explode in a larger area and cause burning damage. #Quincy deals quintuple damage to MOAB-class Bloons, and 50% more damage to Fortified Bloons. #Quincy's base attack can hit twenty targets. #Quincy's Rapid Shot ability now quintuples his attack speed, while his Storm of Arrows ability causes even more damage per arrow. Abilities *Rapid Shot: Triples attack speed for a short period of time. *Storm of Arrows: Summons a barrage of arrows that rain down on a large area around him. Quotes *Quotes upon placing... **"Are you kidding me? Nothing gets past my bow!" **"Just give me a target!" *Quotes when selected... **"I am Quincy, son of Quincy." **"You want some?" **"What's up?" **"What next?" **"Yeah?" **"Yes?" **"Oh, quit it!" - when annoyed **"Oh, stop that!" - when very annoyed *Quotes upon level up... **"Haha!" **"Ha!" **"Oh yeah!" **"Alright!" **"Sweet!" **"Yes!" **"Nice!" **"Awesome!" **"I am the best!" - Level 20 *Quotes when MOAB-class Bloons spawn... **"Incoming!" - MOAB **"BFB incoming!" - BFB **"ZOMG incoming!" - ZOMG **"DDT incoming!" - DDT **"Uh... what's that?" - KING MOAB **"Uh... guys?" - BAD **"We're in for some trouble!" - PHANTOM **"They're so going down!" - TARANTULA **"Face my bow, villain!" - DOMINATOR *Quotes when destroying an MOAB-class Bloon... **"Headshot!" **"Is that all you got?" **"I knew we could pull through!" - for a PHANTOM, TARANTULA or DOMINATOR *Quotes when using his abilities... **"Come on!" - Rapid Shot **"You can all have some!" - Storm of Arrows *Quotes when Bloons leak... **"Seriously?" **"Oh, come on!" Gwendolin Appearance Gwendolin is a female monkey with medium-length, red-and-yellow striped hair and a plaster under her left eye. She wears a red headband, blue overalls, a belt with fuel tanks attached, and a pair of purple trainers, and carries a flamethrower-like device. Name Origin Gwendolyn is a female name of Welsh origin, meaning "white ring". Details Gwendolin costs 900 on Normal. Her attack consists of a flame blast that pierces three Bloons, but cannot pop Rubber and Glass Bloons. Like all other heroes, Gwendolin starts upgrading herself automatically when placed. This is how her upgrade hierarchy works... #Gwendolin at base power. #Gwendolin has slightly increased pierce and range. #Gwendolin unlocks the Cocktail of Fire ability. #Gwendolin unlocks the Heat it Up ability. #Gwendolin gains increased pierce. #Gwendolin's attacks will sometimes burn Bloons. #Gwendolin's Heat it Up ability has more range. #Gwendolin shoots two flames per attack. #Gwendolin causes one extra damage to the first Bloon that each projectile hits. #Gwendolin unlocks the Firestorm ability. #Gwendolin gains increased range. #Gwendolin gains increased attack speed. #Gwendolin gains greatly increased pierce. #Gwendolin's Cocktail of Fire ability deals more damage. #Gwendolin can pop Rubber and Glass Bloons, and her Firestorm ability lasts for longer. #Gwendolin's Heat it Up ability causes boosted monkeys to deal one more damage per attack. #Gwendolin gains increased attack speed. #Gwendolin shoots three flames per attack. #Gwendolin's Firestorm ability deals 150% more damage. #Gwendolin's Heat it Up ability activates more frequently and has more range. #Gwendolin's attacks always burn Bloons. #Gwendolin shoots four flames per attack. #Gwendolin causes more burning damage with her attacks. #Gwendolin's projectiles cause three extra damage to the first Bloon that they hit. #Gwendolin's Cocktail of Fire ability lasts for longer, and her Firestorm ability also lasts for longer. Abilities *Cocktail of Fire: Throws a flaming bottle onto the track, leaving a field of flames that lasts for a long time, damaging Bloons who pass through it. *Heat it Up: Activates periodically, rather than being activated by the player. Creates a blast of fire around Gwendolin, damaging Bloons and causing monkeys in the flames to gain heated weapons, giving their attacks +2 pierce and the ability to pop Lead Bloons. *Firestorm: Sets all Bloons on fire, dealing two damage per second, or ten damage per second to MOAB-class Bloons, for a short period of time. Quotes *Quotes upon placing... **"We have ignition!" **"With enough fuel and air, anything burns!" *Quotes when selected... **"Fired up!" **"Yes?" **"What next?" **"What's up?" **"Yeah?" **"Hey!" **"I wouldn't do that if I were you." - when annoyed **"You're on my list now!" - when very annoyed *Quotes upon level up... **"Yes!" **"Haha!" **"All right!" **"Oh, sweet!" **"Awesome!" **"Oh yeah!" **"Nice!" **"Alright!" **"It doesn't get hotter than this!" - Level 20 *Quotes when MOAB-class Bloons spawn... **"MOAB! Burn it!" - MOAB **"BFB! Burn it!" - BFB **"ZOMG! Burn it!" - ZOMG **"DDT! Burn it!" - DDT **"Great, time to crank up the fire!" - KING MOAB **"BAD? Gonna need more gas" - BAD **"Time for maximum incineration!" - PHANTOM **"Ready to get roasted?" - TARANTULA **"I'm gonna love this!" - DOMINATOR *Quotes when destroying an MOAB-class Bloon... **"Incinerated!" **"Bloon-cinerated!" **"Man, look at that blast!" - for a PHANTOM, TARANTULA or DOMINATOR *Quotes when using his abilities... **"Fire bomb!" - Cocktail of Fire **"It's all on fire now!" - Firestorm *Quotes when Bloons leak... **"They're leaking!" **"Stop them!" Striker Jones TBA Obyn Greenfoot TBA Captain Churchill TBA Benjamin TBA Ezili TBA Pat Fusty TBA Marianne Appearance Marianne appears as a female monkey with a blue fish tail in place of her legs. She is shown wearing what looks like a pale blue summer dress, and has a scallop placed in her hair. Name Origin Marianne is a female name of French origin, meaning "of the sea or bitter". The name is derived from "marine", a word referring to things of the ocean, and "mar", the Spanish word for "ocean". Her name is also a reference to Maid Marian, the love interest of the legendary outlaw Robin Hood in English folklore, which is especially fitting since Marianne is a mer'maid'. Details Marianne costs 500 on Normal and, unlike most heroes, can only be placed in water. Her base attack shoots a stream of two bubbles, with one flying faster and travelling further than the other. Marianne's displayed range shows the maximum range of the fastest bubble in her attack. Like all other heroes, Marianne starts upgrading herself automatically when placed. This is how her upgrade hierarchy works... #Marianne at base power. #Marianne may use a splash attack if Bloons come too close. Similar to the Ice Monkey's attack, but doesn't freeze Bloons and has a faster attack rate. #Marianne shoots three bubbles per stream. #Marianne unlocks the Tidal Wave ability. #Marianne gains Camo detection. #Marianne shoots four bubbles per stream. #Marianne's splash attack effects a larger area. #Marianne can pop Lead Bloons. #Marianne gains increased attack speed. #Marianne unlocks the Flash Flood ability. #Marianne's splash attack pops two layers of Bloon. #Marianne can pop Rubber Bloons and Glass Bloons. #Marianne grants camo detection to monkeys in range. #Marianne shoots five bubbles per stream. #Marianne's Tidal Wave ability has a faster cooldown and damages Bloons before applying the water effect. #Marianne's splash attack pops three layers of Bloon. #Marianne does double damage to Fortified Bloons. #Marianne gains increased attack speed. #Marianne allows all monkeys in range to pop all Bloon types. #Marianne's Flash Flood ability has a faster cooldown and weakens Bloons 50% more than before. #Marianne's splash attack has a greatly increased attack rate. #Marianne grants increased attack speed to monkeys in her range. #Marianne's bubble attack deals more damage. #Marianne's splash attack deals massive damage to MOAB-class Bloons. #Marianne's Tidal Wave ability damages Bloons more, while her Flash Flood ability no longer speeds up Bloons. Abilities *Tidal Wave: Applies the Squirt Monkey's water effect to all Bloons, making the next attack they take deal 1 more damage. *Flash Flood: For a short time, all Bloons move more quickly but take 4 more damage from all attacks. Quotes *Quotes upon placing... **"The ocean is on our side!" **"Let's see how we fare today!" *Quotes when selected... **"Yes?" **"What is it?" **"What's wrong?" **"Something wrong?" **"How can I help?" **"What do you need?" **"Will you stop it?" - when annoyed **"That's quite enough!" - when very annoyed *Quotes upon level up... **"Yes!" **"Yeah!" **"Hooray!" **"Amazing!" **"Wonderful!" **"Great!" **"Outstanding!" **"Incomparable!" **"Nothing can get past us now!" - Level 20 *Quotes when MOAB-class Bloons spawn... **"There's something coming!" - MOAB **"This looks bad..." - BFB **"This could be trouble..." - ZOMG **"This won't end well..." - DDT **"We have to hold strong!" - KING MOAB **"We have to fight hard!" - BAD **"We won't let you through!" - PHANTOM **"This isn't going to be the end!" - TARANTULA **"I'll make sure we survive!" - DOMINATOR *Quotes when destroying an MOAB-class Bloon… **"We did it!" **"That was incredible!" **"I can't believe it! We won!" - for a PHANTOM, TARANTULA or DOMINATOR *Quotes when using her abilities... **"Try this!" - Tidal Wave **"We're going to win!" - Flash Flood *Quotes when Bloons leak... **"They're getting away!" **"We have to do something!"